mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaosworld
The Chaosworld also known as the Planet of Chaos, is a planet in the video game series Mortal Kombat. About Chaosworld The Chaosworld is a world where chaos is practised by its citizens as a religion, so, unlike other planets, it has no form of mayor or government whatsoever. Therefore, the Chaos citizens reflect their world's chaotic nature, and hold absolute freedom and change in the highest esteem, relishing in chaos and living in an absolute anarchy. It is the "polar opposite" of Orderworld. The forces of Orderworld seek to control Chaosworld and its vast reserves of water and vodka. According to Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest mode, the Chaosworld is also home to a pool of ageing located at A-5 of the planet at the end of a small labyrinth, which appears to age anyone that ventures through it, or establishes them to believe "they have changed" or they "feel older". The Chaosworld is also a home of a cemetery that Chaosworlders hold secret. Because chaos is practised as a religion, many temples are found throughout Chaosworld, where holy men are seen praying in front of the entrance. Chaosworld possesses geographical features that seem to defy the laws of physics, such as floating rock formations. Chaos citizens use highly advanced portals to travel between the formations. Apparently, Chaosworld is said to have been a normal world until at some point in the distant past, a Grim Reaper unleashed "The Disaster!". This was responsible for the planet's transformation and its fragmentation, and is also thought to have caused collective 'amnesia' among the inhabitants of the planet. There is an island called Árnyék located on the Chaosworld where the Kytinns reside. Native Species *Chaosworlders. The most species of Chaosworld are known as Chaosworlders. Chaosworlders are humanoid in form and come across as dangerous, primitive, and menacing. Some bear tattoos, strange markings or even more extreme expressions of their ultimate individualism, such as Havik's skully face or his ability to twist his own bones and muscles in ways that would be lethal to any normal human. This, and the Chaosworlders apparent lack of regard for death or life, calls into question whether death truly exists on Chaosworld, although it is said by random people that death is the ultimate chaos as all systems shut down and collapse. *Kytinns. Kytinns are a bug-like race. Only known members of this race are D'Vorah and Schwick. They are humanoid looking with hard carapace-like skin. They house other, smaller bugs inside of their own bodies. Kytinns grow from the form of maggot-like larvae inside of victims' bodies, emerging with wings in a humanoid form from them as if they were a cocoon, at times within seconds of their implantation. The stronger the host of the Kytinn maggots, the stronger the resultant Kytinn will be, with as an example, Schwick was rumoured to emerge from a god hence his big size. Notable Residents Native *'Chaosworlders': Havik. *'Kytinns': Schwick, D'Vorah. Not native *Non-native residents, such as the reformed Black Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow and Shirai-Ryu Clans have sometimes sought out Chaosworld as a haven of freedom. Wise Quotes The following are several of the messages that can be revealed when the speech of a citizen of the Chaosworld (or in some cases, an inhabitant of the Never Never Land) is played backwards. Most of them are nods to the people, smart quotes - some also reveal small bits of information about certain aspects of the the universe, like: *''"Ed Boom 490, Ed Boom 490, Ed Boon 490!!!"'' *''"Paul Barrel is a genius!"'' *''"The Elder Gods do not directly interfere in the affairs for fear they may wake the One Being."'' *''"In their purest form, the Gods resemble the dragon symbol of the Mortal Kombat tournament."'' *''"The planets are in fact the shattered consciousness of a singular being."'' *''"All the existence is seen by the Gods."'' *''"The spirit of Liu Kang will live on!"'' *''"The Shokans and the Centaurs are rivals, both seeking Shao Kahn's favour."'' *''"Hassashi is the champion of the Elder Gods!"'' *''"It is a little known fact that Greedo wanted to assassinate Shao Kahn."'' *''"There's a little bit of a pony in everyone."'' *''"The body of Liu Kang has been reanimated. It has brought destruction on his Shaolin brothers."'' *''"This world is loved by Shinnok, which is why he seeks to possess it."'' *''"The Heaven is a place beyond the planets, where the Gods dwell."'' *''"There are many planets. Six are known the most: Earth, Edenia, Outworld, Seido, our planet and the Never Never Land."'' *''"Gayden will return from the suicide, though he will not be as he once was..."'' *''"General Reiko is not Shao Kahn's brother, though, sometimes he secretly wears the emperor's helmet."'' *''"Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err... probably not."'' *''"Drink vodka, get plenty of energy, maybe. Listen to your friends, do your homework & study."'' *''"Is Frost dead or merely just hibernating?"'' *''"If you have accepted farming life, you have way too much problems on your hands, my friend."'' *''"You are being deceived! You are being controlled!"'' *''"Come crawling faster... Obey YOUR MASTER! Your life burns faster, obey your master, MASTER!!!"'' *''"Into Chaos, you are sinking, hostage of it's destructive feeling!"'' *''"The one I love, I hate, but Azazel is great! The one I love, I hate, but the cash is great! The one I love, I hate! I could suffocate! THE ONE I LOVE, I HATE, BUT MY GURL IS GREAT!"'' Relationships with other Planets The Planet of Chaos does not seem to have any real buddies, perhaps due to the world's intrinsic nature. It's residents seem keen to spread chaos to other worlds, so it could be considered as a threat to other planets. While there is no clear alliance with Outworld, the people of Chaosworld, Havik, for example, do seem to prefer that Shao maintains his rule, as his violent conquests bring the chaos they thrive upon to other worlds. The people of Chaos despise Hotaru and Orderworld. In the Konquest mode, it is revealed that Orderworld wishes to take Chaosworld's vodka. As Havik says: "We hold vodka secret for its chaotic and fluid ways. They wish to own contained vodka." Gallery Chaosworld_kamidogu.jpg|Chaosworld kamidogu. Chaosworld_map.jpg|The Chaosworld map. Planet_off_Chaos.jpg|Chaosworld looks kinda freaky. Havik_MK.jpg|Havik, the Grim of Chaos. Shwick.jpg|Schwick. Havik.png|Another picture of Havik. D'Vorah_drawn.jpg|D'Vorah. Category:Planets Category:MK Category:! Category:Gods' Creations Category:Scary!